Here, now and forever
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: 8 de Diciembre de 1980. Cuatro disparos.


******Buenas, bueno, como los fans de los Beatles saben, hoy 8 de Diciembre hace 32 años que uno de los grandes nos dejó. John Lennon. **

**Quería hacer algo "especial" para este día, y bueno, como resultado ha aparecido este pequeño One-Shot.  
**

**La interpretación de la relación entre John y Paul la dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.  
**

**Espero que os guste.  
**

**We miss u, John!  
**

* * *

**Here, now and forever. **

**8 de Diciembre de 1980. **

Lunes.

Hay veces en las que el más mínimo detalle puede cambiarte la vida, no somos conscientes de ello, pero así es, pequeñas decisiones, gestos, palabras o comentarios puntuales que hacemos sin pensar, y mucho menos, esperando que tengan repercusiones o peor aún, que puedan conducirnos hacia nuestra propia muerte.

Pero esa fue su historia, ese fue su error.

Aquel día había decidido salir del edificio Dakota con Yoko para ir al estudio, trabajar un poco y aislarse del mundo exterior en su particular paraíso.  
De camino al lugar incluso se encontró con un fan que le pidió que le firmara su último disco. _Double Fantasy._ Saber que había gente fuera que lo admiraran y reconocieran su talento era uno de los grandes placeres que llenaban su vida, incluso cuando ya no formaba parte de The Beatles.

No volvió al edificio hasta bien entrada la noche y fuera, el gélido viento recorría las calles de Nueva York, anunciando la inevitable llegada del invierno.  
Entreabrió la boca, dejando escapar una pequeña nube de vaho, para seguidamente estrechar la mano de la mujer asiática que se encontraba justo a su lado, apoyada contra su hombro. Curvó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba. No. No había sido un mal día.

Su mujer se apartó de él unos instantes, permitiendo que unos escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, posiblemente como advertencia a lo que se avecinaba.

Ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, o al menos eso le pareció.

El ruido de unos disparos inundó la tranquilidad nocturna que hasta ese momento solo había sido interrumpida por los coches que circulaban por las carreteras cercanas. Cuatro balas. Arqueó la espalda, con unos ojos entreabiertos por la sorpresa, pues aquellas balas habían impactado contra su cuerpo. Ladeó la cabeza, lo justo para ver cómo Yoko se llevaba las manos a los labios, emitiendo un grito que no consiguió alcanzar sus oídos. Lo único que parecía escuchar era un constante pitido.  
Aquella mujer de pelo negro, con un semblante siempre infranqueable cayó de rodillas, y a su vez, él, con una mano en el pecho se derrumbó, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores ya no solo causados por el frío.

El portero del edificio corrió a detener a quien parecía haber sido su atacante. John alzó los ojos, vidriosos. ¿No era ese hombre a quien le había firmado su disco esa misma mañana?  
Percibió cómo Yoko se arrastraba hasta él, su rostro roto en lágrimas, tratando de llamar una ambulancia.

- ¡John! Por favor... Las heridas... - Pero él no tenía fuerzas, el aire parecía escaparse de sus pulmones, y el frío que había experimentado hacía unos minutos se había transformado en el peor de los ardores. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, brillante a la luz nocturna, y sabía que no sería capaz de detenerla.

No fue capaz de acertar cuánto tiempo estuvo allí tumbado, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? El tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

Fue meramente consciente de la llegada de la policía, al igual que de la ambulancia y las personas que se congregaban a su alrededor, alarmadas.

Como pudo, se aferró a la manga de uno de los oficiales, entreabriendo unos resecos labios.

- Soy John Lennon... -Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.- John Lennon... De... Los Beatles.

Tras esas palabras, sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablaba de ellos? Resultaba hasta irónico que fuera lo primero que mencionara para tratar de solicitar ayuda.  
George Harrison, Ringo Starr y Paul McCartney. Paul. _Macca. _¿Cuánto hacía que no los veía? ¿Cuánto hacía que no _le _veía?

Una mano hizo presión sobre la suya, y por unos momentos volvió a ver aquellos ojos soñadores y dormilones, aquella sonrisa que cautivó a millones de fans. Incluso a él mismo.  
Pero era Yoko. Su adorada esposa. A quien por supuesto quería y no quería abandonar. Pero ahora tenía que irse, _volveré_, se dijo, _lucharé, _se prometió. Y trato de hacerle la misma promesa a la mujer que lloraba a su lado, que le pedía a gritos que no cerrara los ojos, pero aquellas palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta.

Los médicos se apresuraron en trasladarlo a una camilla, algo doloroso, en su opinión, para pasar a conducirlo al interior de la ambulancia. Yoko no iría con él, pero sabía con toda certeza que, siendo tan testaruda como era, no tardaría en presentarse en el hospital. Sonrió vagamente.

Al parecer dentro del vehículo tenían la radio puesta. Una melodía que le era familiar.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you._

Claro. All My Loving. Sintió ganas de reírse. Malditos. Incluso en una ambulacia tenía que escucharlos. Ya lo había dicho alguna vez. Tienes que ser un hijo de puta para llegar lejos, y eso fueron los Beatles, los hijos de puta más grandes de la tierra.

De pronto nada pareció importarle, incluso dejó de prestar atención a los médicos que estaban a su alrededor, tratando de mantenerlo con vida hasta que llegara al hospital. Aunque en esos momentos supo que no llegaría con vida, que rompería la promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a Yoko.

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

Al menos había podido despedirse de ella, más o menos. Pero, ¿y todas esas otras personas? Su hijo Sean. Era un muchacho maravilloso, crecería bien. Georgie y Ringo posiblemente no llegarían a saber lo mucho que realmente le importaban. ¿Y aquella voz que sonaba en la radio? Sintió una punzada de dolor no causada por las balas, era algo más. Paulie.  
Se conocían desde que eran unos críos jugando a tener una banda de rock. Y habían llegado a lo más alto. Lo habían conseguido. Los dos.

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

Siempre habían compartido una conexión especial, algo que no todo el mundo llegaría a entender. Habían tenido sus más y sus menos, peleas en las que él habría gritado hasta desgastarse la garganta mientras el otro inglés se había limitado a mirarle con cierto deje de tristeza y frustración. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse. ¿Qué haría?  
Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y una vez más se vio tocando con aquel perfecto cuarteto la canción que inundaba la ambulancia.

_All my loving I will send to you, all my loving, darling I'll be true. _

Tenía la certeza de que gran parte de lo que compartieron se quedaría guardado en los labios de aquel hombre de facciones algo femeninas. Y en cierto modo esperaba que así fuera, no por miedo, pues su memoria quedaría respetada para el resto de los tiempos, sino porque era algo entre ellos. John y Paul. Paul y John. Poco importaba el orden.  
Y ahora se arrepentía de aquella "competición" por ver quién era el "alma" de los Beatles una vez separados, ambos estaban equivocados, eran dos elementos inseparables. Y lo habían sido desde el momento en el que sus voces se unieron al cantar.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de aquel hombre, y lo quería, al igual que sabía que él para Paul significaba lo mismo.

Solo esperaba que lo recordara, que lo tuviera presente cada vez que creara una nueva melodía.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you._

Y eso hizo. Abandonó. El mundo se seguiría moviendo, nuevos grupos de música aparecerían, nuevos estilos, y quién sabe, puede que en cincuenta años nadie se acordaría de John Lennon ni de los Beatles. ¿Pero acaso importaba? Había vivido una vida plena. Había cometido errores, ¿pero no era eso de lo que se trataba? Todos somos humanos, cometemos errores. Ni los más famosos son perfectos.

Odio y amor. En eso se resumía todo. Y era ahora cuando lo comprendía a la perfección, un pequeño momento de lucidez, no era solo una idea que había defendido a lo largo de los años, era una realidad.

No se arrepentía de nada. Al fin y al cabo había conseguido su objetivo.

Había conseguido ser inmensamente _feliz._

_All my loving I will send to you..._

* * *

**John Lennon murió el 8 de Diciembre de 1980, a las 23:15, desangrado camino al hospital Roosevelt. **

**La mañana del 9 de Diciembre de 1980 Paul McCartney se enteró de la muerte del cantante. **

**"**_**Hablé con Yoko el día después de que le asesinaran y la primera cosa que dijo fue: «John te tenía mucho aprecio». En la última conversación que tuve con él éramos aún buenos compañeros. Siempre fue un hombre muy cálido. Solía bajar sus gafas, aquellas gafas de abuela, y decía: «Soy sólo yo». La fachada era sólo un muro. Un escudo. Esos son los momentos que más aprecio**_**."**

**En 1982, Paul McCartney publicó Here Today, su tributo personal a John Lennon. **

* * *

**Y hasta aquí.  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer y en fin, reviews, please. (?)  
**


End file.
